What happened!
by Chargedlion
Summary: Maya came by Riley's house bruised. So the gang helps Maya though the difficulty of bullying and pain. (Changed summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, what's up? So this story is probably gonna have a couple chapters in it. The rating is for mention of violence and some injuries. Other than that, just some rilaya friendship/fluffiness.

* * *

"Owww," Maya yelled out to no one in particular. She had hit her already throbbing ankle on the edge of Riley's window.

Riley heard her and went to greet her. "Heyyy peaches, how are ya doing," Riley said, but then paused and looked at her friend. Riley immediately knew something was wrong. "You ok," she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Maya looked everywhere but at her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly.

Riley sat down next to her. "You are not okay, I can tell. You're in pain, aren't you?"

Maya said nothing and still wouldn't look at her.

Riley grabbed Maya's chin and made her look at her eyes.

"Maya..." Riley urged sternly, yet kept her voice calm.

Maya gave in. "Fine! I got kicked in the ankle really hard because somebody thought you were making me weak," she said sheepishly.

Riley was both concerned and surprised. "Somebody hurt you when they said I made you weak instead of vice versa?"

Maya nodded. "I guess they were trying to prove themselves right."

Riley was hurt. "Do I make you weak?"

Maya shook her head. "No. If anything you make me stronger. But they are right though. I'm not as tough as I used to be."

Riley smiled. "But you're Maya Hart, and you've always been protective of me. How does that make you weak?"

Maya looked at the ground. "It doesn't, but they think it does. You're everything to me, Riley, but I can't protect you anymore. I really am weak."

Riley just looked at her for a moment. "Can I... see your ankle?"

Maya nodded and took off her shoe and her sock and showed her. It looked bad. A large purple bruise went from her heel to her ankle.

Riley touched it and Maya winced. She looked up and said, "it's really bad Maya." She fully sat up and continued, "how long ago did that happen?"

Maya sighed. "Just now."

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya's waist and pulled her closer; earning another wince from Maya, but Riley hadn't even touched her ankle. Riley looked to where her hands were, then back at Maya.

Maya looked at her and sighed. "Okay okay,It not just my ankle. I may or may not have been punched as well..."

Riley was horrified. Tears filled her eyes as she felt physical pain for Maya. She moved her arms up around Maya's shoulders and hugged her fully.

Maya relaxed a little in her friend's arms.

Riley suddenly let go and moved a little away from Maya. "I'm going to be doctor Riley for you today," she said with a grin.

Riley helped Maya to the couch because she noticed that Maya had a limp. She sat down next to her and tapped her cheek playful.

Maya smiled, which was all Riley wanted from her.

Riley smiled back and left. She came back with some ice for Maya's ankle.

Maya gratefully accepted it. at least she tried to.

Riley insisted on taking care of Maya herself; not wanted Maya to hurt herself anymore. She let Maya prop her foot up on her lap and she put the ice pack on it. She then patted Maya's leg and smiled again.

Maya smiled as well but she winced when Riley accidentally pressed too hard on her ankle.

Riley immediately eased up on the pressure and looked back at Maya. "Are you gonna show me your other bruises, Maya," she asked, still worried about her.

Maya sighed and sat up. She lifted her shirt a little; revealing two bruises, one near her belly button, the other on her right side.

Riley just stared at them; wondering why someone would ever do that. She looked up and locked eyes with Maya.

Maya looked back intently.

Riley leaned over and kissed Maya's forehead, then kissed her cheek, out of earnest love and pity. She then gently touched where the bruise that was near Maya's bellybutton.

Maya looked to where her hand was, then back at Riley.

Riley wasn't paying attention to her, rather, to the bruise. She brushed her hand over the bruise and Maya winced a little. Right then and there, Riley knew just how much Maya was hurting. If even the slightest of touch hurt, she couldn't even imagine the pain that must have come when it was first inflicted. "Maya," she began slowly, "please don't ever hide things like this from me again."

Maya nodded. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

Riley smiled a little. "I'm your best friend. That's my job."


	2. Broken

Riley did the same thing to Maya's other bruise; lightly touching it to see how much it still hurt.

Maya didn't wince as badly as she did with the other one, which was definitely a good thing.

Riley stopped checking Maya bruises and looked up at her.

Maya looked back, still with slight pain behind her eyes.

Riley's heart was hurting. It looked like everything was painful, and she was sure Maya could confirm that. She touched Maya's cheek and Maya leaned into it. She then placed her other hand on Maya's other cheek and held her face in her hands.

Maya melted at her touch. They stayed that way for a while; not wanting it to stop.

Riley scooted forward and kissed her forehead lightly, then asked, "How bad did it hurt when it was first inflicted?"

Maya attempted to look away, but Riley was still holding her in place. "So bad, Riley. It hurt so bad," Maya choked out finally.

Riley's eyes began to water.

Maya never admits that she was in pain unless it was really bad. Maya looked back at Riley's eyes and realized how much this was affecting her. She raised one hand to Riley's face and gently strokes her cheek.

Riley let her guard down, and started to cry freely.

Now it was Maya's turn to be concerned. "Why are you crying, Riles? You're ok, you're not hurt."

Riley looked up and said, "I can't stand seeing you hurt! I wished it was me!"

Maya's face softened. Riley was just worried about her. "It okay, Riles, I can handle it," Maya soothed, being strong for her friend.

Suddenly, Cory came in through the front door. He immediately saw Maya's ankle and yelled, "Maya! How did you break your ankle!?"

Riley looked at Cory. "it's broken?"

Cory nodded. "It definitely is broken."

Riley and Maya looked at each other; both surprised and worried.

Maya put her head in her hands. "This can't be happening!"

Cory brought both girls to the hospital. Before he took them inside, however, he said, "Maya, they most likely will have to do surgery to fix your ankle, so don't be scared."

Maya nodded and mindlessly grabbed Riley's hand.

Riley squeezed her hand gently. The three got out of the car and went inside. Riley helped Maya keep off of her foot as much as possible. They got some help and they took Maya up to a room where they could check her ankle.

The doctor confirmed that it was, indeed, broken.

Maya pretty much did nothing but look at the floor.

Riley was concerned about her well-being, so she kept asking the doctors a lot of questions. They were going to have to do surgery to fix her ankle, and she was going to need crutches for a bit, but Maya was going to be fine.

The doctors kindly asked Riley and Cory to leave, so they can do the surgery.

Maya suddenly called out, "Wait! Gimme a sec, I need to talk to Riley."

The doctors nodded and left for a moment in order to give the two a little privacy.

Maya took both of Riley's hands and held them. She then leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "Don't worry about me, Riles, I'll be okay," she told her gently.

Riley was skeptical, but she nodded.

Maya kissed her forehead again and said, "I'm ready."

Riley stood up and went and told the doctors that Maya was ready now.

Riley stayed out in the waiting room with Cory but was pacing and her hands were fidgeting.

Cory was trying to calm her down, but there was no use.

After what seemed like forever, they finally came back with the results of the procedure. "She fine," the doctor stated, "she's asleep right now, but you can go and see her if you want."

Never had Riley ran that fast. She burst through the door, startling Maya; waking her up.

Maya immediately smiled at Riley when she saw that it was her.

Riley jumped on her and hugged her.

Maya yelped and shoved Riley off.

Riley stood back a little. She had forgotten about Maya's other injuries.

Maya smiled warmly and opened her arms to let Riley hug her again.

Riley jumped into her arms, being careful about her injuries this time. "How was it? Does it still hurt? Can you walk?"

Maya laughed, "too many questions, Riley. It was fine, It does still hurt, but not as much, and I can walk, but with crutches."

Riley hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."


	3. Two seconds

Riley continued to ask questions; which annoyed Maya a little.

Maya answered them as best as she could, but obviously, she was not a doctor.

"What was it like? How long do you need crutches? Are you hungry?" Riley spit out questions a mile a minute and Maya couldn't keep up.

"Riley! Just be quiet for two seconds!" Maya exclaimed.

Riley gave her a hurt expression and just stared at her.

Maya immediately regretted what she said. "Riley...I"

"Don't bother. I know when I'm not wanted." She left the room without saying anything else.

Maya's heart ached. She had basically told her best friend to shut up. She laid back as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Riley," she said under her breath.

Meanwhile, Riley was trying really hard not to cry. She felt stupid that she has asked too many questions and was annoying to Maya. Maya didn't need her. She lost the fight, and the tears began to fall. She put her head in her hands and just cried. "I'm so sorry Maya'," she apologized under her breath. She got up and ran back to the room Maya was in. She peeked in and saw that Maya was crying. "Why is Maya crying? She didn't do anything wrong," she thought to herself. She was surprised that Maya didn't notice her, but at the same time, not.

Maya's face was hidden behind her hands, which means she probably couldn't see the door. She did eventually notice her, and she immediately tried to get up, but her ankle prevented it.

Riley ran to her side and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry," they both said at the exact same time.

Maya cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got mad."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who was annoying." they just looked at each other and laughed. Riley pressed a gentle kiss to Maya's cheek.

Maya moved over so Riley could get up next to her.

Riley jumped on the hospital bed and cuddled into Maya; being careful about her injuries still.

Now it was Maya's turn, and she returned the gesture by also kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling," she apologized softly.

Riley smiled. "Sorry for asking questions that you obviously don't know the answers to."

Maya laughed. "It's okay, you're Riley. I should've just went along with it." The stayed in a complete silence for a bit, then Cory came in the room.

"Hey girls. How are you doing Maya," Cory asked.

Maya laughed. "I'm in a hospital because my ankle was broken. I'm doing great."

Cory also laughed. "Now, why don't you try out your crutches?"

Riley helped Maya up and gave her the crutches.

Maya put them under her arms and attempted to use them. She fell forward but was caught by Cory and Riley. The three of them laughed and Maya went back to figuring out the crutches.


	4. Being loved

It took a little while, but Maya finally got used to using the crutches. Of course, every once in a while there was a fall, but Riley or Cory was always there to catch her. Once they got the clear that Maya could leave, the three of them went back to the Matthews' apartment. It was pretty late, so Maya decided just to stay over.

Riley helped Maya to her room and into her pajamas.

Maya sat down on the edge of Riley's bed, while Riley leaned the crutches against the wall.

Riley walked back over to her and asked, "Can I check your bruises again?"

Maya sighed. "Riley..."

Riley quickly replied, "I know I'm not a doctor but I'm worried about you. I'm just want to make sure you're okay."

Maya's face softened and she obliged.

Riley was once again looking at Maya's bruises. Riley did the same thing that she did before; lightly brushing her hand over them.

Maya wasn't flinching as hard, but it did still hurt.

This time, however, Riley also did something else. She kissed the palm of her hand and placed it over one of Maya bruises.

If at all possible, Maya felt less pain.

Riley did the same thing to her other bruise, and Maya felt no pain at all. Riley then fully stood up and kissed her brow.

Maya was stunned. It was as if Riley had a magic touch.

As if Riley read her mind, she giggled, "What can I say, kisses always make me feel better. I figured I would try it on you."

Maya's just smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her.

Riley smiled and hugged her back. She then sat next to her and asked, "Are you tired, Maya? You look tired."

Maya nodded. "I am really tired. she then paused, kissed her cheek, and continued, "But you don't have to worry about me, Riles."

Riley laughed. "That's my job, Maya, I care about you. Anyways, let's go to sleep."

Maya smiled warmly and nodded again.

Riley helped Maya lay down without hurting herself any more than she already has.

As soon as they were in a comfortable position, Maya cuddled into Riley.

Riley did the same and held her close.

"I'm still so sorry about earlier," Maya whispered in her ear.

Riley ran her fingers through Maya's hair. "You don't need to be sorry. Even as best friends we can't always get along twenty-four seven." She moved her hand until it rested on Maya's cheek, then continued, "I still love you, and that's all that matters."

Maya could feel her eyes start to water. Being loved was such an amazing feeling.

Riley noticed Maya was trying not to cry, so she whispered, "it's ok to cry, Peaches."

That's all it took for Maya to just let go all of the tears she kept in when she first got kicked. She cried into Riley's neck whilst Riley rubbed her back soothingly. After what seemed like a long time, Maya's crying turned to hiccups so Riley pulled back a little so that they could be face to face. Maya looked into Riley's eyes intently.

Riley looked back; wondering if she should say anything. She finally said, "we should go to sleep Maya, it's been a long day."

Maya nodded and pulled Riley closer to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

Riley returned the kiss and also pressed one to Maya's forehead. They fell asleep in each other's arms. They finally felt safe.


	5. Whatever it takes

There, I finally made a chapter that included Farkle and Lucas. Just to be clear, Lucas is just protective. There is NO Lucaya in this story, it's just friendship. Same goes for Rucas.

* * *

Maya was the first to wake up. She heard Riley beginning to stir next to her, so she decided just to stay put.

Riley sat up suddenly and looked over at Maya.

Maya jumped but she smiled.

Riley ducked down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Maya smiled again. "Morning, Riles, sleep well?"

Riley nodded and replied, "Actually, yes. I was still worried about you, but once sleep got the best of me, I was fine."

Maya laughed a little and asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

Riley's face grew serious. "We're gonna tell Farkle and Lucus."

Maya's smiled faded.

Riley continued, "We can't leave them in the dark, Peaches. Besides, they'll find out eventually. I promise I'll be right by your side."

Maya just nodded; still not smiling.

Riley hugged her and repeated, "I promise."

Maya didn't hug her back.

Riley moved back and looked at her.

Maya wouldn't meet her gaze.

Riley tucked her hand under Maya's chin and made her look at her.

Maya sighed and obeyed, making eye contact.

"What's wrong, Maya," Riley asked; worried.

"I'm weak. I don't want them to see me when I'm weak," Maya whimpered.

Riley frowned. "You're not weak. You're Maya Hart, who is the opposite of weak."

Maya could feel the tears in her eyes when she replied, "I'm not the person I was when we first met. I love you, but you're wrong. I'm weak."

Riley's heart felt like it was breaking. Her best friend in front her her, her fierce Amazon warrior, though she was weak. She whispered, "I've always looked up to you; I wanted to be you. Telling Farkle and Lucas is not something that proves you weak. It proves that you are strong enough to admit it."

Maya looked at Riley and lost it. "You're always the one who tells me that I'm strong, and it's really hard to believe you now... But, thanks for always being there for me," she spit out in between breaths.

Riley hugged her closely again, but this time Maya hugged her back extra tight. Riley mumbled in her ear, "I'm always gonna be here for you." They stayed in that position for a while, but then Riley stood up and extended her hand.

Maya took it and allowed Riley to pull her to her feet. Riley was beginning to walk out of the room, but Maya called out, "hold on!"

Riley stopped and turned to face her.

Maya kissed her cheek. "you promise?"

Riley smiled. " I promise."

Soon after the two ate breakfast, Riley texted the boys

"Come over, we have something to talk about. Meet us in 10 at the bay window."

Riley asked Maya to come with her, so she reluctantly followed. The two of them waited for the boys to show up.

Maya was scared, but she didn't admit it.

Riley was worried and she was terrible at hiding emotions.

Maya took Riley's hand and squeezed it.

Riley squeezed back but said nothing.

After what seemed like forever, the boys came through the window. Farkle, being the observant one, immediately saw the crutches.

Lucas noticed Riley's expression but didn't point it out.

Farkle was the first to speak. "Um...why is there crutches in here?"

Maya laughed awkwardly. "Geniuses does say um."

Farkle looked at her. "They're for you them, aren't they?"

Maya just looked away.

Riley glanced at Farkle and nodded.

Farkle and Lucas exchanged worried glances

"Maya, what happened," Lucas asked slowly.

Maya snuck a glance down at her ankle, making the boys look as well.

Lucas and Farkle both looked at Riley and she just shrugged.

She didn't know what to do about Maya.

Maya finally spits out, "I was weak, I couldn't protect myself. It's not only my ankle, there's also bruises. Just don't look at me!"

Farkle, Lucas, and Riley all were surprised by the sudden outburst.

Riley put her arm around Maya's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Maya obliged and leaned against her; not wanting the boys to see her like this.

Farkle and Lucas exchanged glances again, this time with a sadder facial expression. They could tell Maya was hurting, but they didn't want to say anything. They feared that Maya would lose it.

Maya finally spoke again, saying, "don't go crazy Lucas, but it wasn't an accident."

A flash of angry waved over Lucas' face. "What," he asked, trying not to let the anger show.

"I was told that Riley made me weak. They tried to prove it by breaking my ankle and punching me."

Lucas was mad. He tried his best not to let it show, but Farkle noticed immediately. "Why would someone ever do that to you?! If I ever catch them I'll..." "Lucas!"Riley cuts him off before he made everything worse. "You don't need to go all 'Texas Lucas'. Just please help me help Maya, it would mean a lot."

Farkle and Lucas both nodded. "Whatever it takes, we'll help," Farkle stated in a confident voice.


	6. Memories

Lucas could still feel the anger, but he attempted to keep it to himself, for his friend's sake.

Farkle was worried, and he could tell that Riley was too.

Maya was still leaning against Riley's shoulder, while Riley tried to think about what to say.

Lucas suddenly got up, grabbed the crutches, and handed them to Maya. He smiled and said, "Just because you're hurt, doesn't mean that the four of us can't still have fun together."

Maya reluctantly stood up, with a little help from Riley. "Where do you wanna go then, Ranger Rick?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't think you would even agree."

Riley got up and patted Maya's shoulder. "You guys just want to go to Topanga's?"

Maya nodded."Yeah, then maybe I can forget about the fact that I cant walk."

Riley gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged it off.

Once the four of them got there, Maya accidentally fell backward.

Riley quickly grabbed her and Lucas did as well.

Maya was a little surprised by that, but before she could speak, Lucas said, "what? I'm your friend, aren't I? That's what friends do."

Maya just looked at Riley and said nothing. The four sat down at there usual spots.

Riley helped Maya sit, then she moved the crutches to the side. They weren't sure what they should even talk about. Finally, Riley asked, "Remember when Lucas did that really bad British accent here?"

Lucas immediately replied with an offended tone, "Heyy!" But then he laughed at himself.

Maya smiled. "Yep, it was really hard not to laugh. We've had some interesting memories here."

Riley smiled too. "Remember the time Farkle reminded you that you loved me, so you "flew" back home to see me?"

Maya laughed a little. "Yeah, you had a pre-made sign that said my name on it."

Riley put her arm around her friend. "Because I love you too."

Maya looked at her fondly.

Farkle spoke up, asking, "Remember the ice cream battle?"

Riley and Maya laughed. "Maya didn't let me forget it. I definitely got payback for that."

Maya admitted, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but looking back at that, it was kinda funny."

Lucas smiled slightly. "It really was funny, at least, the part when Maya got Riley back was. The whole bully part wasn't."

Maya just looked at the floor. She knew that Lucas was angry about how she had gotten hurt. He's really protective of his friends. The four of them continued to talk about more memories, which made them forget about Maya's circumstances. Even Maya forgot. Truly, friendship was more powerful than anybody or any circumstances that might come their way.


	7. Just some cuteness

The gang talked for a long time; so long that Lucas and Farkle had to leave due to curfew.

By this point, Maya was feeling really happy, and Riley could tell.

Riley smiled at her and Maya smiled back brightly.

Farkle and Lucas said their goodbyes and went on their way home.

Riley handed Maya her crutches. They started to walk out the door, but Riley whirled around to face Maya suddenly.

Maya stumbled back surprised, but she managed to not fall.

Riley got closer to Maya and pressed her lips against her forehead.

Maya leaned into it; not wanting the affection to stop.

Riley stayed there for a little bit, then pulled back. "I am happy that you are happy, even with your circumstances. I'm so proud of you. You admitted to the pain, instead of hiding it." Riley placed a hand on Maya's cheek and moved closer until their noses were almost touching. She then whispered, "Promise me from now on, that you won't hide the pain from me again. Please, Maya." Riley then stepped back from Maya; waiting for an answer.

Maya was touched. "First of all, yes, I will start telling you. I trust you. Second of all, I love you." She knew that that sounded sudden, but after everything that has happened, that was the best thing she could say.

Riley smiled. "good, thank you. I love you too."

Maya smiled back, then the two headed back to Riley's for dinner.

Riley laughed suddenly. "Can you believe we talked with them for that long!?"

Maya laughed too. "I know right! I can't believe it either." The girls giggled again continued on to Riley's apartment

When they got back to Riley's, Topanga was there waiting for them.

Topanga smiled. "Hey girls! I'm so sorry about your ankle, Maya."

Maya just shrugged. "it's fine."

Riley looked at Topanga and grinned; indicating that Maya really was feeling fine. The two then sat down for dinner. They didn't really say much; due to the fact, they were really tired.

Topanga spoke up, "Maybe once you girls are done eating, you should try and sleep. You look exhausted."

Maya looked at Riley and nodded.

Riley nodded back and went back to eating.

Once the two were done, Topanga said goodnight and they went to Riley's room. Riley flopped down on her bed tiredly.

Maya did the same. She turned her head towards Riley's and pressed her lips against her cheek.

Riley leaned into her touch.

Maya stayed there for a bit, then pulled back. "Thank you," she mumbled softly.

Riley smiled, replying just as soft,"Anytime, Peaches." They stayed in that position for a while, snuggling each other. Riley looked over at Maya and started to gently stroke her cheek.

Maya loved it when Riley did that. She grinned and placed her hand over Riley's.

It was now Riley's turn to smile. Riley did know how much Maya loved it when she did that. Finally, the two got under the blanket and exchanged good nights. "I hope your ankle won't hurt too much tomorrow," Riley whispered to her friend. Maya smiled. "Yeah? I hope so too." she paused and took Riley's hand in hers, then continued, "trust me. Thanks again for always being by my side no matter what."

Riley touched her forehead to Maya's. "That's my job."


	8. Everything is okay

Riley was the first to wake up, and the first thing she did was look over at her best friend. She could see traces of tears on her face, which surprised her. She got a little closer to see if she was just seeing things, but it was true. She slowly reached out and touched Maya's cheek.

Maya awoke suddenly, but pretty much immediately leaned into Riley's touch; closing her eyes again in contentment.

Riley smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

Maya smiled and mumbled, "Morning, Riles."

"Good morning to you too. Peaches."

Maya was a little confused as to why Riley's hand was on her cheek. "Hey, what were you doing when I was asleep?"

Riley looked away sheepishly. "I noticed that you had tears on your face, so I was just checking."

Maya was still confused. "What? But I wasn't even crying..."

Now it was Riley's turn to be confused. "You... weren't? Were you crying in your sleep or something?"

Maya thought for a moment. "I didn't have any bad dreams or anything." She reached up and touched her own cheek, and was surprised to find that there really was dried tears there. "What? I don't understand..."

Riley just shrugged it off. "Well then, it must not have been that important then."

Maya nodded, but she knew she just lied to Riley. She knew why. They were tears of pain. Her ankle was absolutely killing her. It hurt so bad, but she couldn't tell Riley that; she'll worry. She remembered her promise yesterday though. She said no more hiding pain. She decided to just admit to it. "Um...Riley?"

Riley looked at her eyes. "Yes?"

Maya gulped. "I lied, okay? It's my ankle. You accidentally kicked it when you were asleep. I... didn't want you to feel bad."

Riley's eyes widened. She felt really bad for what she had done. "I'm so sorry, Maya, I didn't mean to..."

Maya smiled warmly. "it's okay, it's not your fault."

Riley still felt really bad. She had kicked an already broken ankle, and she couldn't imagine how much that hurt. Riley tried to push that thought into the back of her mind.

Maya reached out her hand and tucked Riley's hair behind her ear; showing her that everything was fine. She then leaned forward, with a hand still on Riley's cheek, and kissed her forehead softly.

When Maya had moved back, Riley leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, then sighed.

Maya leaned into Riley's touch; still trying to show that it was alright.

Riley placed a hand on Maya's cheek and ran her fingers across it; accidentally tickling Maya.

Maya giggled, which made Riley finally smile. Everything was okay.


	9. Playful

Disclaimer: some friends, like Riley and Maya, are just that close. I WILL NOT make them date or have feeling for each other. This is all strictly friendship.

* * *

They continued to lay there in a comfortable silence; both not wanting to get up. The two of them still had their foreheads touching and Maya's hand was still on Riley's cheek; just in case she started to cry out of guilt. Suddenly, Maya got this mischievous glint in her eyes.

Riley was almost afraid to know why. It wasn't much longer before she found out.

Maya started to tickle her, a lot.

Riley started to laugh and attempted to get her off. She couldn't, so the tickling continued. She started laughing harder; doing everything she can to get her to stop.

Maya was quick. She got on Riley's legs and pinned her down.

Riley gave up and tried to say, "I surrender," but was laughing too hard to do so.

Maya knew all of Riley's most ticklish spots, so she used those to her advantage. She finally stopped; both of them breathing heavily. It was a miracle that Maya didn't hurt her ankle while doing all of that. "That's payback for hurting my leg."

"I thought you said it was okay?!"

Maya smiled. "It was okay, but I do love a little payback."

Riley laughed, which hurt her stomach due to the laughter that happened before.

Maya laughed too and it was due to the fact that she couldn't believe that she had just done that to Riley. "Sorry, Riles."

Riley replied, "it's fine, Peaches. I needed a good laugh anyway."

Maya nodded in realization. Everything's been kinda down lately, so really she helped by doing that. Maya jokingly laid down on top Riley and hugged her.

Riley giggled and hugged her back. Riley kissed Maya's nose."Why are you on me?"

Maya answered "Cause you are comfy." Then she snuggled into Riley's neck.

Riley giggled again and hugged her tighter.

Maya looked up at Riley and smiled brightly. She was happy, even with her circumstances, she was happy.

Riley smiled back just as bright. Just being with each other was everything they needed to forget all of their worries.

Maya pressed a small kiss to Riley's forehead and whispered "Sometimes I wish the world was just you and me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"The world doesn't have to be just you and me not to worry. As long as we stay each other's safe place, we'll be okay."

* * *

I know this is similar to my other main story, but I wanted to make a more light-hearted chapter, so I made this. *Fist-bump* to the people still reading.


	10. Not the park

Riley poked Maya's stomach playfully; earning a laugh from her.

Maya loved it when Riley was playful.

Riley sweetly kissed her temple, knowing that was Maya's only weakness.

Maya melted into the kiss and laid her head on Riley's shoulder.

Riley grinned at Maya's reaction. Since Maya was in a very relaxed state, Riley sprung a question on her. "Do you want to go to the park later? I was thinking we could hang out instead of worrying about your... injuries."

Maya sprang up with a wild expression on her face. She whirled around and looked at her. "Are you crazy?! I don't want to get hurt again!" Maya realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth.

Riley let her jaw drop. Maya was really afraid, and now she knew where it all went down.

Maya continued to look at her, pain behind her eyes.

Riley scooted forward and lightly bumped her forehead against Maya's.

Maya sighed, beginning to feel tears forming in her eyes. She was afraid. And now, Riley knew.

Riley noticed the tears in her friend's eyes and felt responsible.

Maya turned away from Riley until her back was to her; she didn't want to let Riley see her in this weak state.

Riley felt compassion for Maya and she wanted to help. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Maya leaned back a little. Riley pressed her lips against Maya's cheek and softly kissed her, wanted to show Maya that she isn't alone. Then she rested her chin on Maya's shoulder.

Maya started to cry because the only person she really trusted was Riley.

Riley leaned her forehead against Maya's jaw, reassuring her friend.

Maya leaned against her head, excepting the comfort.

Riley smiled a little, then sighed. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you, and so are the rest of our friends. You are important to us, and we don't want you to feel this way." She then reached up and wiped some tears away from Maya's face. Riley allowed her hand to linger a little.

Maya reached up and grabbed Riley's hand and held it.

Hand holding had a very comforting effect on Maya, so she was trying to comfort herself, which Riley took as a good sign. Riley lifted her chin and whispered in her ear, "Would you go to the park if the boys came too?"

Maya slowly nodded, earning another kiss on the cheek from Riley.

Riley smiled. "Let's go then."

Maya cocked her head to the side. "Now?"

Riley nodded. "Right now."


	11. Them

Riley got up, grabbed Maya's crutches, and leaned them against the bed. She then grabbed both of Maya's hands and pulled her to her feet carefully.

Maya, more or less, fell forward against Riley's shoulder and groaned softly.

Riley giggled and grabbed Maya's crutches again and handed them to her.

Maya reluctantly accepted them.

Riley then sent a quick text to the boys.

 _'Maya and I are going to the park and we need you to come. It's important that you come.'_

Riley smiled over at Maya, who was once again, figuring out her crutches.

Maya smiled back, which distracted her. She placed the crutches weirdly, making her stumble.

Riley quickly caught her and stood her upright; giggling.

Maya flashed another grin. "Not funny, Riles."

Riley laughed and said, "it really is, Peaches." She felt her phone vibrate so she took it out of her pocket. It was from Farkle.

 _'Sure thing, c u there.'_

Riley's phone vibrated once again, this time, it was text from Lucas.

 _'I'll be there. Is there a problem?'_

Riley didn't know how to reply to that, so she just said,

 _'I'll tell you when I get there.'_

Riley looked over and Maya again, but this time Maya had seemed to have figured out the crutches again. She grins at her friend. "Come on, dork, they're going to meet us there."

Maya smiled. "Since when was I the dork?"

Riley laughed. "Since I said so. You have to admit you are a little crazy."

Maya smile changed to a crooked grin. "Who me?" Both of them giggled, then they headed off to the park together.

* * *

When they finally got there, the boys were already there. The two friends went up to them and greeted them.

"Hey, Lucas; Farkle. How are you," Riley asked with a smile.

Farkle smiled back but Lucas said wasn't having it.

"Don't play it off Riley, what's wrong?"

Maya looked at the ground when Riley looked at her for an explanation.

Riley sighed. "This is where it happened."

Farkle and Lucas immediately knew what she was talking about.

Riley rested her arm on Maya's shoulder as a somewhat source of comfort.

Farkle finally nodded. "That makes sense. But we should try not to worry about it. Let's just Hangout like normal."

The other three nodded and Lucas was trying not to worry or let any anger show. Luckily for him, nobody noticed. They started to walk around and talked to each other. The friends soon forgot about the bullies and they were all laughing and smiling again. But then, it happened.

Maya faced drained of color; her face was white like she saw a ghost. "That's them," she whispered under her breath.


	12. Don't touch her

Protective Lucas and protective Farkle. No shipping please, it's just protection. A lot of action in this one.

* * *

Maya breathe quickened.

Riley was worried.

Lucas was mad.

Farkle was, well... Farkle.

Maya wanted to hide; she wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her ankle prevented it.

Lucas and Farkle stood in front of her; shielding her from the view of the bullies.

Riley had a hand on Maya's shoulder, being that she wasn't quite tall enough to shield her effectively.

Maya's face was plastered with a look of fear; a face that was rarely ever seen from her. She never wanted to show fear to anyone.

Unfortunately, the bullies recognized Riley somehow.

Farkle studied them, making mental notes of their appearance.

Two boys and a girl; both boys blonde and the girl brown hair. The girl was shorter than the boys but more intimidating than them. The two boys looked related, but the girl was obviously not. The boys both had piercing blue eyes, while the girl had dark eyes. Farkle shuddered at the bullies. He understood how Maya felt.

So did Riley.

Lucas used to be a bully, so he also understood.

The bullies walked up to the group with a smug look on their faces.

Maya looked at the ground while Riley tried to make a brave face.

One of the boys walked up to Riley and harshly shoved her out of the way.

Riley hit her head and scraped up her face pretty good. She let out a whimper, which the boy laughed at.

Lucas could feel the rage inside of him start to boil, but he tried to shove it down. He sprinted over to Riley's side.

Farkle continued to put on his brave face, but he was scared as well. He still stood protectively in front of Maya. He may not look strong, but he will do anything for his friends.

The other boy walked up to Farkle and smiled wickedly.

Farkle stood taller, holding his ground.

The boy threw a quick punch, which Farkle somehow dodged. Luckily, he also missed Maya. The boy threw another punch and made contact with Farkle's jaw.

Farkle stumbled off to the side, leaving Maya defenseless.

Lucas quickly sprang up and stood in front of Maya.

The boy gritted his teeth in anger. "Move! You can't protect her forever! Your little friend made her weak, so we will continue making her weaker. We will be the strongest and you can't stop us!"

Lucas's anger flared once again, but this time he couldn't stop it. He kicked out his foot and made contact with the boy's leg.

He yelped in pain, but quickly straightened out again.

Meanwhile, the other boy was going after Riley again, but luckily Farkle was there. He may not be as strong as Lucas, but he was fast. Farkle dodged the boy's attacks and attempted to make him back off. He wasn't doing a bad job, he was actually doing pretty good. The girl they saw before was nowhere to be seen.

The boy that Lucas kicked tried to punch Lucas but Lucas caught his hand mid punch.

The boy tried to get free, but Lucas didn't let go.

"I suggest you leave before I make you leave," Lucas suggested firmly.

The boy's eyes widened in fear and he backed off a little.

Lucas stepped forward quickly, which made the boy run. Lucas grinned and turned to look at Maya, but his smile was soon girl that they lost track of had Maya by the collar; Maya struggling to get out of the grip.

Her crutches have fallen to the ground.

"You really are weak, Hart. You had to get your friends to protect you," The girl said to Maya harshly.

Lucas was quick. "Hey," he called out, "Leave her alone, or I'll make you leave her alone!"

She looked over at him and smirked. "Just try and make me, I dare you."

Lucas's face hardened, and the girl definitely noticed.

She made a tough face, but she looked scared.

Lucas stepped forward; fists clenched. He didn't intend to actually hit anyone, he was doing it to be intimidating.

The girl let go of Maya's collar, which made Maya drop to the ground.

Lucas glanced at her to make sure she was okay, then looked back at the girl. Lucas was a good 4 inches taller than the girl, making him, even more, intimidating looking. He clenched his jaw and growled a little, much like how a wolf would.

The girl backed off a little.

Farkle was still trying to get rid of the other boy and he was doing a decent job. Since he was more brains than brawn, he kept tricking the boy into hitting himself instead of him.

Riley was cheering him on but kept her distance due to her new injuries.

Eventually, the boy left; knowing that he was just going to end up hurting himself.

Riley ran up and hugged Farkle.

Little by little, Lucas made the girl back off more and more.

Eventually, she just scoffed and said, "You're lucky I don't hit guys taller than me," then left.

Lucas grabbed Maya's crutches and helped her up.

"Thanks, Ranger Rick," Maya grumbled. Suddenly, she remembered what the boy had done to Riley, so she "ran" over to her.

Riley smiled at her but winced.

Maya studied her face.

They were a cut on Riley jaw and a bruise on her forehead, with a couple other scratches here and there.

Maya felt really bad; like it was all her fault.

Riley smiled warmly as if she read her mind. "It's not your fault, Maya, you couldn't have done anything about it."

Maya still felt bad, but she had an idea. Something that Riley did for her. She moved closer and softly kissed the cut on Riley's jaw. Then she kissed the bruise on her forehead.

As if it was magic, the injuries hurt Riley less than they did before.

Maya smiled. "What can I say, kisses always make me feel better. I figured I would try it on you."

Riley laughed. "Hey, that's my line!" She then hugged her.

The boys shrugged at each other and joined for a group hug. Truly they had the best friend group ever.


	13. (official) Final chapter

Haha, I'm adding another chapter to this! Figured I'd do another chapter' cause this fic is my most popular and people seem to like it. So, enjoy the extra chapter!

* * *

6 weeks later...

Maya could finally walk without crutches. The bullies hadn't bothered them since that day. Everyone was happy; everything was fine.

Riley had a smile on her face when she watched Maya walk around without the use of crutches. She remembered when she first found out and how she had taken care of her. Riley walked over to her and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm glad things could go back to normal."

Maya grinned. "For sure, I've missed running around and doing crazy stuff."

Riley laughed. "You and your antics."

"Who me," Maya responded playfully, "I'm the most behaved person ever." Then she leaned up and kissed Riley's cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me when my ankle was broken."

"No problem, it wasn't that hard anyway."

Maya poked Riley's stomach teasingly. "Gee thanks. Of course, I'm not hard to take care of."

Riley laughed again, avoiding the tixkling sensation. "Ready to take on the world once again?"

Maya smiled."Yeah, I've got your back. Let's do this!"

Farkle and Lucas came into Riley's room and they both said, "Adventure?"

Riley and Maya both grinned and held each other's hands. "Yeah, ready to take on the world!" They all laughed, just straight up happy to put the past behind them. The four of them; best friends trying to make the world a better place, bullies no longer an issue.

For now...


End file.
